24 Horas
by Ginawa
Summary: Y si sólo le quedasen 24 horas a la penosa vida que has llevado...¿qué harías?... Puede que ella sepa que hacer


_Buenas a todos, aquí estoy de nuevo con un pequeño one-shot...esta vez es algo diferente y puede q algo depresivo, pero bueno espero q les guste. La inspiración me la ha dado una cancion de Jem titulada 24._

* * *

_**24 HORAS**_

Puede que veinticuatro horas, resonó de nuevo en su cabeza. Veinticuatro horas para despedirse de esta vida que ya no era de ella, sino de su trabajo y de la empresa. Veinticuatro horas para atar cabos sueltos y hacer remiendos.

Se levantó despacio sin dejar de mirar a su doctor con una amarga sonrisa en sus labios, no había tiempo para descansar, no había tiempo para tristezas. Tenía que hacer todo aquello que durante años había eludido.

Si es así, creo que he de darme prisa- dijo con voz fría, sin perder en ningún momento la calma.

El médico ni siquiera se inmutó al ver como ella salía de su consulta, dos años al lado de aquella mujer luchando contra un cáncer, había hecho que la conociese perfectamente. Fría y solitaria, pero fuerte y valiente. Se había sometido a dos operaciones y a sus diferentes sesiones de radioterapia y quimioterapia totalmente sola, y en ningún momento se derrumbó. Finalmente cuando ya no hubo remedio decidió que era hora de terminar con su tortura y volver a su vida cotidiana. Realmente ese hombre la admiraba, admiraba esa entereza al enfrentarse a la muerte, mirándola a la cara sin miedo.

Salió del hospital y se sentó en el parque que había enfrente, miró a su alrededor, no tenía nada ni nadie. Había echo que todo el mundo la odiase, su familia, sus amigos, sus amores… Estaba totalmente sola, con un trabajo que absorbía todo su tiempo, toda su vida, y ahora sólo tenía un día…un solo día. ¡Cómo había malgastado todo ese tiempo!

Miró hacia el cielo preguntándose si acaso iría allí o si podría ir al infierno por todo el dolor que había infringido. Si podría volver de alguna manera o de otra para poder vivir de nuevo… pero eso ya no importaba, no lo sabía. Volvió su vista hacia los transeúntes que caminaban animadamente por el parque y en ese momento decidió enfrentarse a todo.

Se levantó pesadamente, desconectó el teléfono de la empresa y dirigió sus pasos hacia un lugar muy conocido para ella y en donde pasó muchas noches de dulce pasión.

Tocó discretamente en la puerta y un hombre alto de melena roja la miraba sorprendido después de abrirle

-Hola Renji- dijo la pequeña mujer de ojos azules

Después de decirse todo aquello que no se habían dicho, aclarar las cosas y perdonarse mutuamente, la hermosa mujer se levantó con un peso menos en su corazón. Sabía que si quería enfrentarse a la muerte debía de tener el corazón liviano, no quería llevarse nada consigo. Se despidió del hombre con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios mientras le decía "prométeme que serás feliz". El chico simplemente asintió con su cara repleta de felicidad.

Sus pasos se dirigieron ahora hacia una pequeña tienda de regalos. Por el camino compró un café vienés, de esos que volvían loca a su amiga. La campanilla de la tienda con su sutil tintineo anunció que alguien había entrado al local. Oyó como la voz de su amiga de una forma dulce le daba la bienvenida y luego un largo silencio al ver de quien se trataba.

-Te he traído un café vienés, sé que son tus preferidos- dijo la mujer entregándole el vaso

Pasaron horas hablando de los viejos tiempos, mientras unas lágrimas juguetonas se escapaban de los ojos de su amiga. Supo en ese momento cuánto la había echado de menos y cuánto se arrepentía de todo lo dicho y hecho. Miró su reloj, debía despedirse, aun le quedaban cosas por hacer. Se despidió de su amiga con un beso mientras la oía decirle que mañana la llamaba para quedar… no pudo reprimir una amarga sonrisa…mañana ella estaría poniendo flores en su tumba.

-Prométeme que serás feliz Inoue- dijo ella.

Su amiga sólo asintió con una hermosa sonrisa y ella se alejó del lugar mientras sentía que otra de sus cargas era liberada.

Se acercó ahora hasta una casa con amplios jardines donde había pasado toda su niñez y juventud. Suspiró al comprobar que nada había cambiado en estos largos años de ausencia, un niño estaba jugando con un perro cuando la vio, los mismos ojos de su hermano. Su sobrino había crecido en todos estos años…

Una mujer muy mayor se hallaba sentada en su habitual mecedora haciendo punto cuando elevó sus ojos ante el comentario del niño. Poco a poco se acercó a donde estaba ella, abrió la verja y la recibió con un gran abrazo y lágrimas en sus ojos. Después de muchos años volvía a su casa…

Esta vez no hubo aclaraciones ni charlas, sólo abrazos y lágrimas de felicidad. Volvía a estar con su familia, era como si nada hubiese cambiado, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Pasó toda la tarde con ellos, vio la felicidad en los ojos de su hermano y en los de su abuela, ella también era feliz…pero sabía que en algunas horas ella se marcharía de su lado y esta vez para siempre.

Apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de su abuela mientras ésta le acariciaba su negra melena, era como volver a la niñez y decidió llevarse con ella ese sentimiento. Comenzó a sentirse mal, sabía que había llegado la hora de irse, la hora de abandonar todo lo que realmente apreciaba, todo lo que realmente valía la pena.

Se despidió de su hermano con un fuerte abrazo, mientras le decía al oído que fuese feliz, a su sobrino le dio un beso en la mejilla y a su abuela la abrazó tan fuerte que hizo que a la anciana se le saliese las lágrimas. Antes de separarse de ella oyó como le decía que viniese pronto a por ella. Supo que su abuela sabía a lo que había venido…a despedirse.

Puede que sólo le quedasen algunas horas, así que decidió pasarlas en el lugar más hermoso para ella. La casa en la playa donde pasaba los veranos junto a él antes de que aquel accidente se lo arrebatase.

El sol poco a poco se iba poniendo en el horizonte, y se despidió de él, tal vez mañana no volvería a verlo emerger de las aguas. Las lágrimas entonces hicieron su aparición mientras los últimos rayos iluminaban el amplio mar.

Sintió una presencia a su lado y supo que la muerte había llegado a recogerla.

-Déjame ver por última vez las estrellas- pidió ella

-Te prometo que no será la última vez que las veas- dijo la voz de un hombre a su lado

-¿Todos estarán bien?- preguntó la joven

-No te preocupes- dijo la presencia tomándola de la mano- volverás a verles

Elevó su rostro y allí estaba el hombre que más había amado en este mundo y al que había perdido hace años. Su pelo anaranjado seguía siendo el mismo, sus ojos almendrados la miraban con la misma devoción.

-Ichigo…- dijo ella en un susurro

-Vamos a casa, Rukia- dijo él liberando su alma del cuerpo enfermo de la chica- Todos te están esperando

A la mañana siguiente un pescador encontró recostado en la arena, el cuerpo sin vida de la joven con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, la muerte se la había llevado dulcemente.


End file.
